


Ran Out

by orphan_account



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their luck ran out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ran Out

"I didn’t mean to." The girl says, she’s in her late teens, her mask on the floor lying pitifully like a discarded drawing. She’s crying, "I just wanted to scare them away."

It’s not supposed to go like this. They get chased, they make a trap, something offsets the trap, the villain gets caught in a net and unmasked. This time though they were too slow or maybe the villain too fast.

Either way Shaggy is lying in a pool of his own blood, shaking and shivering and the knife is still in him, still deep in him.

The simple answer is the girl tripped on her own costume, the knife flying out of her hand. The simple answer is she didn’t have a tight enough grip and that’s why there’s a knife in Shaggy’s chest, so close to his heart. The simple answer is they thought it would go out like all the others, play like the others.

The simple answer is their luck finally ran out.

"Someone call the ambulance!" Fred yells. Daphne is hiding, hiding in the fabric of Fred’s white tee as if that would make the monsters (oh but there is no monster, just a girl in her teens wanting revenge on the school that rejected her) disappear. Velma is already calling, her eyes drawn to Shaggy’s bleeding chest like a train wreck.

Its Scooby that fixes his teeth around the hilt of the kitchen knife, taken from the cafeteria and coated with ketchup for fake blood and Shaggy’s own warm blood, and tugs, pulling it out. It’s Scooby who whimpers and howls as Shaggy slowly closes his eyes. It’s Scooby’s name that Shaggy says before his eyes close oh so slowly, his mouth in a smile as if imagining pizza with pineapples and mayonnaise.


End file.
